mrmps2002studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossovers
This is a page dedicated to the Crossovers 'MrMPS2002 has taken part in. Before The Crossovers MrMPS2002 (Matt) was not the first member of the community to take part in "crossovers," and certainly not create the "crossover." The roots of crossovers lie within comic books, most prominently printed by DC, Marvel, and Valiant, as well as in "B-Movies" starring monsters such as Frankenstein, Dracula, and the Wolfman. The comedic side of crossovers, which MPS and his peers tend to gravitate cinematagraphically, arguably started in 1948 with the movie ''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein. Since it's roots, crossovers have gotten more popular and popular. Thomas the Tank Engine has it's fair amount of crossover elements as well. Many models from the TV series TUGS have appeared numerous times from Season 3 to present day. Arguably the most prominent of these characters is the S.S. Roxstar, one of the two TUGS models that have crossed over into CGI, along with Big Mickey. Neither one of these characters have talked while appearing on the show, yet has been seen so often that it is considered by some to be a crossover. However, many disagree with this, as it never appeared in TUGS as the S.S. Roxstar, rather appearing in it's original form as the S.S. Vienna. Knapford Express Coach Review 1.0 (MrMPS2002 and jlouvier) The first crossover between MrMPS2002 and another user featured guest reviewer Josh Louvier. Uploaded in December of 2013, it begins with Stepney being the host of a news show, talking about an express train, as it slowly turns into a review. Josh then starts the review, as Matt takes over the video, and decides he's going to do a review on the Knapford Express Coach as well. After a brief argument about who's video it is, they decide to do a crossover. They both take turns talking about the four different versions of the coach, and then give their overall opinions on the item, which are extremely positive. At the end of the video, Josh suggests that they do another review sometime in the future, thus sowing the seeds for Matt to do a crossover with other users. (this is, in fact, the second time that Matt has not only done a review on this item, but also a crossover, this time with the guest being HenryisGreat15 or Johnny. However, that review is not canon with the rest of the crossovers, and MrMPS2002 doesn't consider it as much of a review as a "crossover vlog.") Stephen Review (Oliver Duck with MrMPS2002) Matt appears briefly in this review. His cameo happens right in the middle of Ted's review of Stephen. He calls him on Skype, and suggests that they do a crossover on an item, because he had so much fun while doing one with jlouvier. He suggests doing Stephen, but Ted knows better than to let MPS do a crossover with him, closing his laptop and finishing the review. Kevin Review (Oliver Duck with MrMPS2002) Just like in the previous review, Matt interupts Ted's review. Ted, obviously, rejects him again and continues on with the review, but after Ted finishes the review, MPS decides to force Ted into doing a crossover with him, by using the process of trianglization. Big City Engine Review (Oliver Duck and MrMPS2002 with HenryisGreat15 and TheBluebellEngine) MrMPS spams Ted with messages saying he wants to do a crossover with him, causing him not to be able to watch his favorite show, Doctor Who. He forces him to do a review on the Big City Engine from the Railway Series story, "Gordon Goes Foreign." At numerous points through the review, Johnny and Jack C. try to jump on the review bandwagon (which is notable as Johnny was no longer a member of the TWR Community) but Ted turns both of them down as well. Finally, as they finish their review on Big City Engine, MPS decides to leave Ted alone for a while, but promises that he'll be back. ''Needs To Be Finished''''' Links to Crossovers: KEC review: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRyeB4loK3Y&list=PLnpwJUjP6oucxxGycJaij8W3m70x0XsRc&index=1 TYR Stephen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doQV0boWdmQ&list=PLnpwJUjP6oucxxGycJaij8W3m70x0XsRc&index=2 TWR Kevin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhYMTf-UX34&list=PLnpwJUjP6oucxxGycJaij8W3m70x0XsRc&index=3 TWR BCE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-qXDZIuflY&index=4&list=PLnpwJUjP6oucxxGycJaij8W3m70x0XsRc IOD: the diesel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfX8jG9DLp4&list=UU5lDZtB_PL2thdVMPxhLoMA TYR Sawmill: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZoPFoxWT-Q&list=PLnpwJUjP6oucxxGycJaij8W3m70x0XsRc&index=5 D199 Review: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dry8DhSdeNA&index=6&list=PLnpwJUjP6oucxxGycJaij8W3m70x0XsRc Category:TWR Reviews Category:Reviews